Up for Adoption
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: It was a boring day for Reita until a red head walked through the doors. Warnings: Smut Band: The Gazette. Pairing: RukixReita


This job can be boring on some days. Nobody comes in, the animals are calm or sleeping and I'm the only one working today. Sure it's a pretty easy job and all, but some days I wish I had something better. The bell on the door rings, signaling that someone has entered. I look up to find a short man with crimson hair walking towards the counter. He had on a very strange outfit, tight black pants, white shirt with a vest over it and black gloves. He wore make up that made his eyes look sharp. I felt those sharp eyes raping me as they looked up and down my body. He looked directly into my eyes and I felt my whole body shiver.

"C-can I help you?" I stuttered. Why did I stutter?

He grinned. "Looking for a dog."

"What kind of dog?"

He licked his lips and that made me shiver even more. "Mmm…I'm thinking a small dog."

"We have a Cocker Spaniel. Three Pugs. Two Chihuahuas. Come on back." I said waving my hand. I led him to the small kennels and let him look at the small dogs. Why am I shaking? Why am I so nervous? Geez Reita get a hold of yourself.

"I don't know." He said turning around. "Could I hold one of the Chihuahuas?"

"Uh…Sure."

I fumbled with the keys, but I as I went to put it in, I felt his hand going up the back of my thigh.

"Oi!" I jumped away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He giggled. "Nothing much. Are you going to let me see the dog?"

I opened the cage and handed him the light brown fluff ball. After a while and him holding a few dogs later, I sighed.

"Are you going to get one?"

"I don't know. I'll come back tomorrow to try and decide."

"Whatever." I mumbled. He walked out and I let out a sigh of relief. I cleaned up, feed the animals, locked up and headed home.

That guy came everyday for the next four days and each day he would ask to see the dogs and as I'm getting one for him, he feels me up. Yesterday he grabbed my ass and wouldn't let go until I slapped him. If he comes today I swear I'm calling the police or somebody.

"Here." Aoi said putting a cup in front of me. "It's tea. I'm heading out."

"Wh-what? Why so early?"

"I have a date. Don't worry I'm pretty sure the animals won't eat you while I'm gone."

It's not _those _animals I'm worried about. Thirty minutes past after that, it was getting hot and I was starting to die of thirst. I chugged a bottle of water, but it didn't help much. I was getting ready to lock up when the bell rung. I turned around and was about to throw my broom at that red headed bastard.

"Get out!"

"But I'm adopting."

"No you're not. Now leave."

"But I decided which dog I wanted."

I sighed and waved him to follow me towards the counter.

"Which dog so I can get it rung up?"

He didn't answer. I turned around and next thing I knew, I was on the counter with the red head holding my arms above my head.

"How much for a Reita?"

A shiver went down my spine. He leaned down closer to my face, I wanted move away, but my body wouldn't react. At least not until his lips touched mine. My mouth opened automatically allowing his tongue to venture in and explore. I closed my eyes, his grip lightened up, and his hands eventually made it to one rubbing my face and the other rubbing my chest. Other than my tongue, I couldn't move. I felt so weak under him. My pants were becoming so tight, why am I getting so hard? He lifted from the kiss so we could breathe.

"_Please… Oh please touch me!"_I begged. God I'm so confused!

He smiled, kissing down my neck as he lifted my shirt and he eventually pulled it off. My arms fell on the counter with a thud, but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. Everything felt so good. The way he kissed down my chest, the way he bites and pulls my nipples just makes me feel even harder. I soon realized that I've been moaning this whole time. He came back up to my face and gave a slight smile. He lowered himself so our lips could meet again, but this time he was gentler. Our tongues danced as his finger tips softly moved their way down my sides to my pants. I broke away from the kiss and let out a huge moan when I felt his hand grip my aching hard-on.

"_Mmn Ah!"_ I couldn't speak anymore. He made a trail of wet kisses down my torso to the rim of my pants. I felt him tugging at it, then cold air hit my legs and I heard the pants fall to the floor. I was completely exposed on the counter of the humane society after hours. I stared at the ceiling as I felt a pair of lips wrap around my tip. His tongue swirled around me, he sucked harder and bit down a little. His fingers wrapped around the base of my length and he started bobbing his head up and down. It felt so good. I started to lose myself, I thrusted up a little, but he held my hips down. I stopped moaning and started begging for more, but when I felt myself ready to explode, he pulled off. I whimpered.

"I don't want you to cum yet." He whispered. I watched as he undressed and his erection popped out of his pants as he pulled them down. I felt my legs being raised up and a pop noise. something small and cold was pressed against my entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you too bad, so relax and enjoy." He whispered. I felt a finger slowly enter me and after a few thrusts, a second one was added. It was uncomfortable at first, then he shoved them deep, and he hit this spot that made my body jolt. I whimpered as he rubbed that spot over and over. He pulled them out and replaced them with something bigger. He slowly pushed it in, making me yell in pain.

"I'm all the way in." He whispered. He slowly pulled out and back in, then repeated this pace for me to adjust.

"Faster." I begged.

"Anything for you." He said pulling out, then he rammed back in and started a fast pace. My screams of pain became loud moans of pleasure. I used all of my strength to wrap my arms around his neck. Our moan became in sync, he started pumping my erection as he slammed into me faster, hitting my sweet spot each time.

"_Ah!"_ I screamed as I shot my seeds all over our stomachs.

"_So good! Reita!"_ He yelled my name louder with each thrust and he screamed it as he filled my insides with his burning seeds. He fell on top of my chest as caught our breathes, then he raised up and started kissing my lips.

"I love you." That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

There was softness all around me. I opened my eyes to the sun shining in my face and I was in a bed with black covers. I tried to raise up, but I felt sharp pains in places I never knew could hurt. My head was killing me, my stomach felt like I did a hundred sit ups, and I especially hurt down there. I finally managed to stand up. I had on someone else's pajama pants and shirt. I sighed limping to the door and when I opened it, I heard people talking. I walked further out and was surprised about who I found.

"A-Aoi? And you!" I shouted pointing at the red head. "What's going on?"

"Calm down Rei and let me explain." Aoi said gently. He sat a cushion on my seat for me before I sat down, then he sat a cup of tea in front of me.

"Reita, this is Ruki, my roommate."

"You're not hurting to bad, are you?" He mumbled. He was looking at the floor, it looked like he felt guilty.

"I hurt all over."

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

I sighed.

"Reita," Aoi caught my attention. "Ruki has—"

"Don't!" the red head interrupted. "I-I'll tell him. Reita…um, a little while ago I moved in with Aoi. I went with him to the humane society and I saw you. I felt my knees get weak and my mind went blank when I saw. Every time I saw you, I reacted the same way. I decided to get closer to you and so I did. I really wanted to ask you out and I asked Aoi to leave early. Well, Aoi called and said he helped me out a little. He told me to pin on the counter because you like that and when we kissed I really believed him, until you passed out."

"I should tell the rest." Aoi butted in. "Remember that tea I gave you?"

I shook my head yes.

"Well I kind of slipped some ecstasy in it and I put a tiny drop of dog tranquilizer. It didn't take much affect until about the time Ruki got there. He thought you were into it, he didn't know that I drugged you. Please Reita, he didn't know that he was raping you."

"Shut up Aoi." I mumbled. "I'm more pissed at you than him. Ruki?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"D-did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

I felt my face get red. "Th-that you loved me."

"Yes." He mumbled, looking back down. "Please, I'm sorry. I just really wanted you to feel the same that I didn't realize that you were different last night."

I stood up, raised his head with both my hands, and then pressed my lips against his. I let his tongue enter and we sat there kissing until we needed air.

"Ruki. I liked last night a lot. Next time we won't let Aoi in on it though, ok."

His face was in shock, Aoi's jaw was on the floor, and I just laughed. He gave me a tight hug.

"Does this mean you forgive us and you'll go out with me?"

"I forgive you and yes I will. Aoi on the other hand, will have to do a lot of begging for me to forgive!"

"But if I hadn't done it you two wouldn't be together." He defended.

"No, he would have confessed to me and I would have said yes then because, uh…" I smiled. "Because I liked the attention he gave me and I liked it when he touched me."

Ruki smiled and stood up to kiss me. As we kissed, I thought, this job might have it's boring days, but it also has it's exciting days. Like yesterday.


End file.
